Martel's Vision: Shining Silver Light
by Maurice A. Nigma
Summary: This is the first fic that'll help start things up. Martel gets a visit from a mysterious visitor. Now, look in the story for more details.


**Martel's Vision: Shining Silver Light Spoilers**

Characters and references of "Tales of Symphonia" by: The People of "Namco" 

Story written by: Maurice A. Nigma

**Note to readers: **Hey, long time no see! Sorry for the delay in me updating my fics for so long. It's just that I've been working on a long fanfic project that has to do with the game that I've become interested in called The **Tales of Symphonia**. I've just got a grip onto the story and I've got to say that it's a game that I really want to play and experience for myself. I've read the stories and now they're making me want to make a huge crossover fic of the game on my own. This fic that you're all about to read is one of the three that would start up this larger story. Now for all Tales of Symphonia fans, keep in mind that this is my first fic involving the game and I did the best that I could. I would also like to thank **Generation-A** for their continued support. I would also like to thank **Lil' Samuu** for helping me being introduced into the game. And I would like to point out that the characters of the game do not belong to me. I can't stress that enough. Well, on with the show!

It has been almost about a entire year since the final battle for both worlds ended. Everything within the world has changed since the defeat of the fallen hero Mithos. The worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla are now joined together again thanks to a new link. The newborn Kharlan Tree named Yggdrasill that now stands as a baby sapling serves as a new source of mana within the planet. A lovely green-haired young woman watched as the new seedling became stronger and taller with each day that passes by through the new sacred ground that it now lay upon. A woman that is now known to be as Martel.

She watched the clear blue sky is filled with white clouds being illuminated by the bright sun. On some days she would just wander around the new world to see how the people coped with the change. However on most days she would find her mind wandering on some potent memories of her past life as a female half elf who traveled on a long and difficult journey with two male companions as well as her beloved younger brother. She also remembered the time for when she was killed in cold blood by a human that felt nothing but pure hatred for her because of the mixed human and elven blood within her. Whether it'd be from Mithos's failed attempts at his goal or fusing her life force with the body of lifeless being known as Tabatha, she now carries a portion of that female half elf's gentle soul that the fallen hero had worked so hard to bring back. The same gentle spirit that showed compassion and kindness to all living things no matter who or what they may be. Despite being mixed in with others, that gentle part of her still remains potent.

_"I just wished that Mithos had possess the same hope and light for the future of this world as I...as his older sister once did,"_ Martel thought to herself with sadness crawling all over her heart as she remembered the terrible deeds that the former hero of the Great Kharlan War commited over the four millennia that she spent asleep within what was once the Great Seed. _"If he had held onto the dreams that both he and his sister had for the future of this world, then he would be still alive to witness the world that the Eternal Swordsman and his companions worked and stuggled so hard to create." _

She thought about the meeting of the young boy clad in red as well as the former Chosen of what was once named Sylverant. The boy named Lloyd Irving and the young girl named Colette Brunel. She smiled for when she saw the two humans arrived at the sacred place that the small seed was now planted with the use of their wings while holding one another's hands as if they were like a regular young human couple. But thanks to the power of their own evolved Exspheres, they were anything but normal humans. However, seeing them together left her with a feeling of love and care like a mother would for her child for when he or she found their mate. Or rather, a similar emotion that she thought that she experienced once in her past life. 

_"Yuan...the half-elf that I fell in love with in my past life,"_ she thought to herself as she began to recall a memory that the female half-elf had with her male companion with a bit of heaviness within her heart. _"The male with the azure hair that once proposed to her for her hand in marriage. I know that I'm no longer the woman that he fell in love with and yet I still feel sad for leaving him like this. Why is it that I feel this way? And why is it that I'm feeling that something terrible is going to happen within this world? Something that I fear that not even Lloyd and his friends could handle? It's been going on for about two months and it hasn't changed a bit. Oh how I wish to know the answers."_

While lost through the stream of her own thoughts, Martel became frighten for when a sudden burst of bright white light appeared right in front of her eyes. While being blinded by the intensity of the white blanket of illumination, the green goddess began to hear a voice that said to her in an ancient and wise sounding voice speaking within her mind, _"Lady Martel of the planet Aselia, I've come right before you with the best of intentions. What I bare for you is a vision. One that bares the sight of a horrible event that would soon take place and a great miracle that would arrive to help this world's heroes as well as its inhabitants in their time of need. Observe and watch the events that would soon befall upon this realm as well as what is happening at this very moment."  
_  
Before she could have the chance to speak to whoever just spoke to her through her very mind, Martel saw the great radiance beginning to subside. As soon as she regained the full use of her sight, the green goddess saw that she was in the middle of a black, lifeless, and almost starless void. Before she could figure out where she was, the former half-elven woman saw what appears to be a giant purple flaming comet passing by through as if it were a regular occurance. Both of Martel's emerald eyes began to bulge wide with surprise for when she recognized what the huge and round bright amethyst speeding object was.

_"That...that's the world of Derris-Kharlan!"_ she thought to herself while still being a little shocked about what she's seeing. _"Just what is the meaning of me seeing it in this place? Exactly where am I?"_

_"What you're seeing at this very moment is the planet Derris-Kharlan passing by a lifeless and dark part of the universe within the void of outer space, Lady Martel,"_ she heard the mysterious entity's voice responding to her mental question while at the same time shocking her about how it was able to read her thoughts. _"And do not see my great ability to read and look into your thoughts as a threat, my lady. I assure you that I did it with the best of intentions. Now as for the rest of the questions that may still be laying within your mind, keep watching the vision right before you and the answers will come in due time and course."  
_  
As she was done as she was told, the green goddess saw the huge world of Derris-Kharlan racing pass what appears to be like a dark purplish and red cloud swirling around like it was a hurricane. Of course, the size of the purple substance was tremendous compared to the huge spherical size of Derris-Kharlan which appeared to be the size of a mere child's toy ball. Right before she could have the chance to ask her mysterious visitor about what's happening, Martel saw something that made her want to scream with fright and horror. What she was what looks to be a enormous claw accompanied by a human one appearing right out of the formless dark amethyst and scarlet cloud-substance and place their its grip on the huge planet withins their grasps.

As she watched helplessly as Derris-Kharlan is being pulled towards the huge cloud-like mass, Martel heard the voice of her ancient male visitor speaking to her telepathically with a calm tone, _"What you're seeing right now is the moving planet of Derris-Kharlan being captured and now under the control by an unknown entity that possesses great and unmeasurable power. A being that neither I nor any one of my two companions could detect or identify with our vast knowledge and power we gained over the eons that we've existed all throughout existence. But what we do know for certain is that the world from which the elven race was spawned from is now under that unknown entity's control along with its soulless inhabitants thanks to the exposures of the Cruxis Crystals. Kratos, a former comrade in your past life, is now taking resident in another realm. However, his struggle against the creature has left him in a weakened state and he is now in a suspended state, sleeping within a huge crystal that we've constructed in order for him to heal properly." _

_"Why are you showing me all of this, stranger?"_ Martel asked her mysterious visitor with a shocked tone within her mind's voice while at the same time affected about learning what happened to the former Cruxis Seraphim, Kratos, who is now being under the control of an unknown and yet powerful force that could take control of an entire planet. _"Just who are you and just what is your business in this world?" _

_"I, along with my two other colleagues, are beings that have existed throughout the entire cosmos from its very creation to the present,"_ she heard her unknown guest saying to her while at the same time still feeling amazed about its way of communication. _"We've watched and saw great and countless events that have occurred since the beginning of our own existence looking after countless universes and planets. Most that you or even the one that was formerly your younger brother Mithos couldn't begin to imagine and comprehend. Of course, when we had the fallen hero of this realm tested and judged, we concluded that we wouldn't be able to entrust him with the task of defending his universe against the upcoming threat that would soon approach in the distant future."_

"Mithos was tested? Just what do you mean by that?" Martel spoke to her visitor outloud with a now more curious and somewhat forceful tone of voice as she absorbed at what he just said. "And just what is this threat that you speak of?" 

_"I'm afraid that I cannot speak of the great evil that I spoke of for during the eons it has remained unspoken, Lady Martel,"_ she heard the entity saying to her as she continued to listen to what her guest has to say next. _"But as for the rest of your questions, my lady, the test occurred right after both you and Mithos along with two of your older males Yuan and Kratos put an end to the Kharlan War. Of course, this test had occurred a while after you've been murdered by the humans that were filled with hate for you and Mithos in your past life._

"When we had tested him on the surface of one of your world's two moons, we've carefully observed him as he fought with a spirit of a powerful warrior that we've selected from a distant planet and realm. At the time, the three of us figured and hoped that by undergoing this trail, Mithos would be able to change the path that he has chosen and make amends for what he has done to the people of this world as well as work for ever lasting peace. Of course, after his defeat at the hands of our warrior, he became even more determined and obsessed with bringing his beloved older sister back from the beyond. What he actually tried to do is considered to be high treason in the natural order of all universes. Trying to bring back the life of a being that is already lost is considered the highest crime of all." 

"What are you saying? That Mithos is considered a criminal because of what he was trying to do to bring back m...M-Martel?" the green-haired goddess said to her unknown visitor with a somewhat shocked and outraged tone within her voice after hearing what he just said while at the same time trying to remind herself that she is no longer the woman that she once was.

_"Please, Lady Martel, calm yourself. Allow me to explain the meaning of my words. Please think rationally,"_ she heard the voice of the mysterious being saying to her with a stern but calm tone within his voice as she calmed herself down a bit and waited for her guest to continue. _"Now, consider this if you will: if Mithos were to be allowed to go on with his path that he has chosen, what exactly would be the consequences of his actions? If he were to carry the Great Seed that contained his sister's spirit within it to Derris-Kharlan, then not only would the worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla cease to exist along with each of their inhabitants, but an entire galaxy would have perished. You see, the Great Seed that contained the spirit of your former self possessed a large and endless supply of magic or mana as it was termed within your realm. Now suppose what would happen if the seed its were to cease on living? What do you think might happen if it were to cease living, Lady Martel?"_

"What do you mean by that, stranger?" Martel said to the powerful and unknown being while at the same time trying to keep herself composed in front of her guest. "If the Great Seed were to die then all of the mana within it would vanish along with the life giving energy that it emits. What is the meaning of asking me this?"

_"I'm afraid that you are incorrect on that assumption, Lady Martel,"_ she heard her guest responding to her words while still keeping his voice's tone calm right before he continued. _"You see, for when the elves that once lived on Derris-Kharlan landed in the world that is now called Aselia, they've created the Great Kharlan Tree in order to create the mana that was necessary for the planet to come to life and exist in a delicate and stable balance. The very first life form, a protozoan that now goes by the name Noishe, is the result of their success. The summon spirits are too the results of the elves success on bringing life upon the once dead world of Aselia._

"However, as many millennia past, so do the arrival of new species. Among them were the human race which, in numerous other worlds and realms, are considered to be quite common. However, when the Great Kharlan War erupted and ended for when Mithos separated the worlds with the power of the Eternal Sword made by Origin, he created an imbalance of power for when the worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla came to be. Despite how noble his intentions may seem to be, Mithos actually did more harm to the inhabitants than good. When he created the Great Kharlan Seed to safe guard older sibling's spirit for his own purposes, the seed kept on absorbing any source of mana or energy that it could have within its reach. As the humans of the planet Earth put it, you've got a front row seat to that event for when it occurred. Do you not remember the result of that imbalance, Lady Martel?"

The green-haired goddess began to shudder at the memory for when she recalled the Great Seed went out of control because of the released seals from Tethe'alla. Truth is, when she was still in the form of Mithos's older sister, she could feel the pain that the tree felt from the lack of nurishment as well as mana that it lacked from being isolated so long. Despite the fact that she no longer is the half-elven woman that she once was, she still retained most of her former self's memories. "How could I forget such a horrid event?" Martel said to the visitor with a shudder to her voice as she did the best she could to keep from trembling with fear. "If the Eternal Swordsman and his group of friends hadn't stopped the mana flow from Sylvarant, then both worlds would've suffered a horrible fate. Just what is the meaning of what you're saying, stranger?"

_"Ah yes, young Lloyd Irving of Aselia. The young human who received that title after defeating Mithos and liberate his soul from the Cruxis Crystal. The human that another one of my companions is testing at this very moment,"_ she heard her visitor's voice saying to her while at the same time feeling a bit anxious for when she heard those words from him. _"Do not worry about him, Lady Martel. I have faith that young Irving will past the test that we've given to him. We sense a great amount of righteousness and light within him the moment we laid our sights on him as well as a shine hope despite his current condition. But we have to test him as we did with Mithos in order to be sure we made the right decision._

"Now as for your other question, if the Great Seed were to die on the planet of Derris-Kharlan, which has a huge and unlimited supply of energy and mana, do you think that it would just die? No, I'm afraid that it would do the opposite. What it would do is it would continued to grow and spread it's roots out throughout the entire planet in order to absorb mana to give it a chance to survive. However, the more energy that it absorbs, the larger that it would grow and what would you think might happen if it's allowed to be left alone on Derris-Kharlan while its former inhabitants would perish within its outrage, Lady Martel?"

After hearing the mysterious entity's finish his words, the green goddess began to ponder upon her visitor's words. While considering all of the possiblities that she could come up with along with everything that she had been told, Martel began to gasp with both surprise and terror for when she came across a horrifying conclusion. "If the seed were to be left all alone on Derris-Kharlan while the planet is moving across outer space as it continues to grow, then all other worlds and their inhabitants would suffer as well!" the incarnation of the Yggdrasill Tree said while panicked about what the discovered result. "Every single planet and living thing would perish and be drained of all life all because of Mithos misguided actions towards both humans and elves!" 

_"Then we should all be thankful that the Eternal Swordsman was able to put a stop of Mithos's mad and unjust ambitions before the worst would come, Lady Martel,"_ she heard her guest saying to her while continuing to maintain his calm tone as she began to compose herself from the discovery that she just made. _"For you see, the reason why I'm here now is to bring you a warning of the things to soon come within your realm._

"I can assure you that the people of your planet would be in for some new hardships now that the worlds of both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla are now rejoined to their original form. The flames of descrimination against the half-elves would once again erupt for there would still be others that has not yet to accept the changes too lightly. Not only that, an even greater and darker entity would soon fall upon the planet that would feed upon the anger and fear. A creature that is beyond the dark lord named Nebilim and even beyond Mithos for when he had the powers of his Cruxis Crystal to aid him. But this creature is not as powerful as the entity that has taken hold of Derris-Kharlan but it would be just as dangerous. Look upon this vision and witness what's to come with your own eyes, Lady Martel of Aselia." 

As soon as she heard her guest finishing his words, Martel became blinded with an great intensity of bright green radiance. While unable to see anything in front of her, the young woman could feel what appears to be intense heat beginning to envelope her entire being. Right as soon as she was able to regain her sight through blinking them, the goddess was able to make out a bit of what she's seeing infront of her. Right as she was able to regain the full use of her normal eyesight, Martel became shocked and frozen still with the sight.

What the green-haired goddess saw right in front of her eyes was the a fiery battle field surrounded to what appears to be debris of a nearby home or building of a huge city. But terrified her the most is the next sight that she saw within it. There right in the middle of the burning debris of what was once a city or kingdom were the eight heroes that save and reunite the two worlds back to their original state lying on the ground tired and wounded. Lloyd Irving, the one boy that was able to show to do the one thing that the former hero of the Kharlan War couldn't do, looked as though that he'd been trying his best to keep his blade pointed at whatever started the attack while struggling to keep on his feet. She also noticed that the rest of the group didn't look much better as their red clad leader is right now.

Martel saw the former female Chosen looking rather exhausted and beaten from whatever attacked her as she did her best to keep a good grip on her blood drenched chakrams while seeing her struggling to walk up towards the young Eternal Swordsman. As for the half-elven Sage siblings Raine and Genis, the both of them didn't look any better than either of their companions for they tried their best to keep hold of their ground with their individual weapons as she as saw them shaking uncontrollably. Sheena Fujibayashi, former assassin hailing from the secret village of Mizuho sent from the world of Tethe'alla, looked as though she were too stunned and rendered to move or even speak from seeing whatever she saw right before her very eyes. When Mana turned her full attention towards both Presea Combatir and Regal Bryant, she saw the two of them frozen still with both shock and terror for as they're both on their knees staring at whatever caused them to look that way. Even the expression of the former Chosen of Tethe'alla, Zelos Wilder, seemed to be too shocked with fear to even treat the wounds that are all across his body that looked as he had been fighting with an opponent using swords as his main weapon.

But what made her want to scream to the top of her lungs next was what really had her terrified. What Martel saw was a male body lying against the dirt ground in a pool of blood while at the same time looking as though he could barely breathe. However, what got the young woman's attention the most is that she could see a hint of bright azure colors on the man's shoulder length hair. 

_"That blue colored hair, it couldn't be! Yuan!"_ the green goddess thought to herself as she continued to look onto the scene along with the body of what appears to be the barely breathing half-elf trying his best to cling onto every drop of life that he could muster. _"What is the point in me seeing this! Why are the heroes of this world nearly beaten to death by whatever they were fighting? Why is Yuan on the ground barely alive and breathing! Just what was the cause of all of this?"_

_"Please calm yourself and think clearly so that I may explain, my lady,"_ she heard the voice of her mysterious male visitor saying to her as she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. _"The cause for this sight to appear is an evil force that surpasses the powers of that of the summon spirits of your realm. This evil corrupts the very hearts of Aselia's inhabitants through their deep resentment towards one another._

"The elves for their pride and stubborness towards the humans as well as their own fear and resentment of the half-elfs. The same applies with the humans. They fear and hate things or people that they do not understand or couldn't figure out. As for the half-elves, the creatures that contain the blood of both elf and human, they seek either vengance or justice for what both species did to them or how they are treated. This sort of resentment would lead to much more fear to arise that causes more anger to stir which leads to hatred and would eventually leads to a great deal of pain and suffering. This deadly cycle has lead to the extinction of many advance and peaceful races that once existed throughout various universes that we've visited and observed throughout the eons."

_"But what was the point of showing me this..this horrible sight!"_ Martel responded to her unknown visitor's telepathic words with a horrified and now agitated tone within her own mental voice as she opened her eye back towards the sight in front of her. _"Why are you torturing me with sights of things that have yet to be written! What...!" _

Before she could continue, the guardian of the Yggdrasill Tree soon began to feel the earth beneath her feet trembling and shaking greatly with every beat on its surface. She then began to notice that they were really huge footsteps beating on the very earth beneath them. As she tried to understand what was causing the enormous tremors that she was feeling, Martel turned her full attention towards where the huge group was looking at was shadowy silhouettes of what appears to be normal humans and elves walking towards their direction. But after a moment of further inspection, the green goddess felt something frightening about them. Something that tells her that they are not what they appeared to be. That was when she was able to put the pieces of the puzzle and came to one conclusion.

_"But they look like humans and elves! How could they all do such a thing towards those that fought and labored hard in order to ensure peace for this world?"_ she thought to herself while at the same time closing her tear-filled eyes, not baring to look at what was going to happened to the great heroes as well as Yuan for as she felt the frightening silhouetted human and elf-like creatures approaching closer. _"Is this really the future that our world is facing? A future which would not only lead to the destruction of the Yggdrasill Tree, but destroy every living breathing creature on the planet? I refuse to believe that this is the fate of our world! There has got to be some hope for the people of this world to believe in! There must be something or someone that can...!"_

Right before she could have the chance to finish the rest of her thoughts, Martel heard an inhuman scream coming from out of nowhere. Wondering what was going on, the woman reluctantly began to open her eyes slowly and carefully. As soon as she got them to fully open, the goddess let out a surprised and amazed gasp of breath of air at the sight before her. What she saw was a sudden silvery shine of bright and intense light illuminating the area as if it were like a star taken from the night sky itself. The goddess also noticed that the presence of the light was able to stop the advancement of the human and elf-shaped creatures and caused them to move away, frighten of its presence. 

As she tried to get a glimpse at what caused the huge surge of light that nearly blinded her, Martel could barely make up the shadowy image of what appears to be a young man in a silver helmet and mask right before her eyes standing up to the monsters as if they were nothing but an illusion. Wanting to see who the savior of the day really is, the goddess looked straight at the brilliance in front of her and was able to make out what appears to be an armor-like suit all over a young man's body which seems to be the cause of the intense light that was trying to blind her. Right before she could open her mouth in order to speak to the person in front of her, the intensity of the bright silver light increased, blinding the woman sight completely.

After feeling as though an eternity had passed, Martel started to blink both of her green eyes in order to get them focused properly. When she finally got her full eyesight back, what the goddess saw was that she was back at the place where the small sapling of the Yggdrasill Tree now peacefully resides. Feeling confused about all that's happened, the green-haired goddess thought to herself, _"Just what was that bright and intense light that came right in front of those dark creatures and stopped them? It came from that person that I've saw wearing silver armor. Just who was he anyway?"_

As if to answer the thoughts within her mind, Martel began to hear the ancient and wise voice of her visitor saying to her with a calm tone,_"Who you saw wearing the silver suit is a human hailing from the planet called Earth. We call him by the title of Master Arias. He is a special type of human who possesses a power that's beyond any magic than what your world could ever possess and comprehend. He would become the Eternal Swordsman's ally against the evil and corruption that would soon befall your world. Trust me, this young man has proven more than once that he would to be a valuable friend and partner to others for when they are in their time of need._

"As for what you just saw a while ago, Lady Martel, it was a vision of an alternate future. One of many that has yet to be determined to be real or just another possibility. With the appearance of the evil that breached your world's boundaries comes the upcoming difficulties for your world's warriors. For while darkness seems to blanket the skys with its presence, there would also be the light of hope that could pierce through its dark shadows. But the truth is that the real outcome in that future has yet to be determined. However one thing is certain, Lady Martel and that is that your world still has hope in its future and that your world's heroes along with the aid of Master Arias would see that it is never extinguished.

"Now onto other matters. It seems that I've just received a message from one of my comrades and he tells me that young Irving has passed our test and is worthy of the upcoming aid of Master Arias. We were wise to test him in order to see if he is the one that would soon become one of the warriors that would assist Master Arias on his own home world as well as stop an evil that is greater than the one that your world would face. An evil that threatens the very existence of all worlds if it is not stopped. Young Irving has indeed proven that he earned the title of Eternal Swordsman. Now I must be off and see to my other duties as well as other preparations. The prophecy that the ancient elves of Derris-Kharlan foretold would soon come to pass. Farewell, Lady Martel and I apologize that my visit has caused you a great deal of unwanted grief and pain."

"Wait! Can I ask you something, wise one?" Martel asked her unknown male visitor while at the same time feeling both confused and embarrassed for what she was about to ask at the top of her mind. "You say that you have been watching all worlds for what seems to be countless millennia, correct? But you've also mention that you've read my mind, am I correct? Then does this mean that you know all about my...?" 

Right before she could finish her words, the goddess heard her guest saying to her with a rather calm and fatherly tone within his voice, _"Do you mean the confusion that plagues your mind about the half-elf named Yuan, Lady Martel? Yes, I along with my two comrades were aware of it. It's sad to know that the two of you would never get to share the rest of your long expanded lives together to live in peace and to have a family. But I suppose that there was a reason for your death for if it had not occurred then the inhabitants' hate for one another would never have gone down a bit and wouldn't be trying to accept one another as individual living creatures, wouldn't you agree?" _

There was a long pause of silence throughout the resting place of the young Yggdrasill Tree just as the words told to her finally began to sunk in. Before she could say anything, Martel heard the voice of her mysterious visitor continue on with his speech, _"I'll get straight to the point of what I'm saying, my lady. You see the truth of the matter is not even my two brethern and I could determine the fate of every being that we surveyed throughout the cosmos despite our great extent in knowledge and power. We've witnessed millions of power hungry beings that used the gift of gazing into the future for their own greedy ends and pay the ultimate consequence. When there is a purpose that a life has to fulfill, then we cannot do anything to stop it from happening and change its fate unless the life wants to do so on its own free will._

"What I'm speaking about is that you yourself have chosen to look after the new Kharlan Tree as well as your new identity and possessing the possessing the lifeless being named Tabatha, like every other living thing in every realm, Lady Martel. It is you and you alone that makes the choice of what you want to do with your life as well as your fate whether it be for good or ill of this world. The choice that you make for yourself can only be made by you of your own free will. One other fact is that you do still have choices to make in the future and I can assure you that they won't be easy to make for some require a sacrifice, my lady. But they're not going to be living sacrifices. However, that you must discover on your own. Now I must bid you farewell and hope that you treat Master Arias with the same gentle hospitality as you have with me, Lady Martel of Planet Aselia. Keep in mind that you still do have a will of your own. May the stars watch over you always." 

As soon as she heard those words, Martel began to frantically ask the unknown entity with both confusion played in her voice as it echoed throughout the place that she now resides, "Wait, ancient one! What do you mean that I still have choices to make! Are you speaking of my choice with Yuan or of this world's future? And what do you mean that the ancient elves of Derris-Kharlan's prophecy would soon come to pass? Please answer me!"

After what seems to be a while of waiting, the green goddess came to the conclusion that her mysterious and powerful visitor has now left her world. As she turned her full attention towards the small but healthy Yggdrasill Tree, she saw that it still needs a bit more time before it could fully grow into its future state. But one thing kept on attaching itself onto her mind as she tried to make little sense about what her guest was speaking about. _"What that person or whatever it was said to me before its departure really scared me,"_ Martel thought to herself as she turned both of ther emerald irises towards the bright and intense light of the sun. _"The fact that it was able to read into my mind and saw the memories that I had for when I was Mithos's sister is one of the most frightening things that I've ever experienced. The way that it was able to read the future and show it right to me in front of my very eyes is just as terrifying. The way that it was able to freely manipulate time and space with but a mere thought. That vision with that silver warrior appearing in that bright light over those creatures._

"So that human in the silver suit is Master Arias? If what the wise one said is true, then this world would be in some hard times ahead. Even Lloyd and his friends may not be able to stand up to whatever it was that my mysterious guest told me. But I will pray that what he said about that young man coming to the aid of this world is true. I couldn't bare it if everything were to become a repeat caused by the actions of my brother Mithos."

Martel quickly tried to calm herself down and regained her own composure for when she realized about what just went through her mind. The woman gave out a huge long sigh for as she turned her full attention back towards the small sapling that would one day become a huge tree responsible for maintaining balance within the world. _"I guess that trying to deny who I was is starting to take its toll on me,"_ the goddess thought to herself as she looked all around her surroundings and saw the golden sun beginning to set in the horizon as an indication that night would be falling soon. _"I wonder if what the wise one said is true and that I still do hav e choices to make, then perhaps then that I could be the Martel that I was four thousand year ago? If so, then perhaps that Master Arias could aid me in finding the answers that I seek to my own confusion. A silver shine of hope that would not only liberate this world from the upcoming danger ahead, but guide me to the path that I seek and would allow me to see if there's a future with Yuan in it. Not only that, but find the answer to the mystery as to the ancient one mentioned a prophecy that was foretold by the ancient elves of Derris-Kharlan. I wonder what it meant by that?_

_"I guess that I would have to wait to see what that path holds in order to gain the answers. Answers that would help bring this world to the path of peace that I asked of Mithos, Kratos, and Yuan four thousand years ago. Until then, I'll watch over the Yggdrasill Tree and Yuan patiently to see that nothing terrible would happen to either of them. I pray that they would both be safe and have a bright future. That's the one thing that I pray for the future with my will and heart alone. Until then, please be safe Yuan." _

**The End**


End file.
